What The Cupcake!
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Sweet, delicious times in the kitchen on movie night! MMMmmMMM! It's delectable XD


What the Cupcake?

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch watching Gypsy. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt whose head rested on his chest. Kurt pulled out of Blaine's embrace to sit up and stretched his arms in the air, yawning.

"I'm going to get something to drink and some snacks, do you want anything?" Kurt asked Blaine as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah sure, I'll come and help you." Blaine answered, pausing the movie and getting up from the couch.

They both walked into the kitchen, Kurt heading to the fridge to grab some drinks and Blaine to the cabinet to grab some popcorn. As it popped in the microwave Blaine hopped up on the counter when he saw Kurt bent over in the fridge. Blaine was mesmerized by those skin tight jeans and started drooling thinking about how much he wanted those jeans off of him. He snapped out of it when Kurt straightened up and closed the fridge diet cokes in one hand, eating a cupcake.

"Ooh, Kurt that looks good, will you get me one?" Blaine asked excitedly forgetting he had even made cupcakes the day before.

"Umm, this was the last one." Kurt said as he swallowed the next to last bite.

Blaine looked almost disappointed, giving the sad puppy face Kurt always found irresistible and adorable.

"Oh I'm sorry was this your cupcake?" Kurt asked half sorry, half teasingly.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face as he heard that tone of voice Kurt used. The voice that said he was turned on. Blaine hopped off of the counter and moved towards Kurt.

"Do you want a bite?" Kurt said in a low sultry voice.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, arms still folded, but a smile on his face.

Kurt swiped a little frosting on his finger and licked it off slowly, teasing Blaine.

"Here Blaine, I saved you the last bite." Kurt said so sexily Blaine was ready to throw him against the counter and ravish his body.

Kurt took a step forward holding the cupcake out like he was going to feed it to Blaine. He put it to Blaine's lips before snatching it back and popping it in his mouth.

"Hey…" Blaine said trying to fake his anger, but instead laughed.

Kurt closed the gap between them and hugged Blaine's waist with his left hand and brought his frosted fingers to Blaine's lips.

"You're not teasing me again are you?" Blaine asked against his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt slid his two sticky sweet fingers in Blaine's mouth and Blaine sucked on them. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned, getting hard as Blaine ran his tongue across his knuckles, sucking gently as to not miss any frosting.

Kurt removed his fingers, biting his lip, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes so innocently.

"I'm sorry I ate your last cupcake, but just so you know it was oh. So…" Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered, "Delectable…"

Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned. Kurt kissed him, opening his mouth inviting Blaine's tongue in. Blaine moaned again, tasting the sweet deliciousness of Kurt mixed with the taste of the cupcake. Blaine backed him and Kurt up to the wall adjacent to the fridge and pressed their bodies together showing Kurt what he was doing to him. Kurt pulled from Blaine's lips to moan as he felt Blaine's erection against his thigh. That's all it took for Kurt, he grabbed Blaine's hips and he flipped them over so he was now pressing Blaine into the wall. Kurt pressed his erection against Blaine's causing both of them to moan. Their breathing hitched, hands began to roam, and hearts began to pound. Kurt's lips pressed against Blaine's neck and throat as he ground harder into Blaine making him moan out deliciously loud. Blaine's hands moved down and into the back of Kurt's pants, grabbing his ass to pull him closer. Kurt threw his head back and moaned, allowing Blaine to now take over Kurt's neck and earlobe. Kurt slid his hands up under Blaine's shirt feeling his back muscles. He slid them back down and grabbed the bottom hem and pulled the shirt over his head throwing it to the floor. Blaine attacked Kurt's lips and pulled his shirt out of his pants and began unbuttoning it while Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue. He peeled the shirt from Kurt's shoulders moving his mouth to the newly revealed skin. Kurt's breathing went shallow as Blaine nipped and licked on the bare skin, blowing air on the spots to send shivers through Kurt. Blaine grabbed then grabbed Kurt's hips and flipped them over so he was once again pressing into Kurt. Blaine kissed Kurt desperately and started unbuckling his pants with trembling hands. Kurt worked on Blaine's pants as he kissed quick pecks on his lips and cheeks.

Both their pants fell to their ankles and they stepped out of them and Blaine kicked them behind him. Kurt and Blaine looked into each other's dark and lustful eyes as Kurt ran his fingers into Blaine's hair before kissing him hard and wantonly. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's pale skin to his ass and lifted Kurt up who wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and entagled his fingers in his hair. Kurt gasped in surprise when Blaine lifted him up swiftly, pushing him into the wall more, then moaned at the increased friction and heat. He leaned down and began kissing Blaine sloppily with tongue and teeth. They both moaned into the kiss as Blaine pressed into Kurt as much as he could against the wall and ground more into Kurt's erection. Blaine moved rhythmically thrusting his hips forward then sliding down increasing his speed every few seconds. Kurt leaned his head up against the wall when Blaine began sucking his nipples eliciting a sultrier moan.

"Oh God, Blaine… Please Oh God."

Blaine knew what he wanted and moved faster and harder against Kurt. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's chest admiring the marks he has made.

"Oh God Blaine I'm so close." Kurt screamed. Seeing Kurt disheveled and unraveling in his arms put him so close to coming in his pants.

"Me to Kurt, Oh God. KURT!" Blaine screamed convulsing against him in an intense orgasm, between the sweet friction, love and Blaine coming for him, Kurt was coming to, hard. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest feeling it heave up and down. They both couldn't believe how loud they were, Blaine could swear between the two of them China heard them. Blaine slid Kurt down, leaning them both against the wall to hold them up. They both were panting for air as Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and giggled. Kurt started giggling to and they both rested their heads against the other's shoulder still slightly shaking. Once completely down from their cloud nine orgasmic high, Blaine pulled Kurt tighter into his embrace and kissed his pink, kiss-swollen lips.

"That's for eating my cupcake!" Blaine said smiling, still slightly panting, looking into those beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Well if that's what I get as punishment…" Kurt replied locking lips again.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss and winked at Blaine with darkening eyes, as he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"We better get cleaned up, we're a sticky mess." Kurt said with a sexy smirk as he pulled Blaine into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Best movie night ever!" Blaine said before the water was turned on and giggles and moans began erupting from the shower.


End file.
